


The Two Bestfriends

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin realizes a little later in life that you can have to bestfriends. It's actually beter that way.





	The Two Bestfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin used to believe you could only have one best friend, only one person who truly understood you, the real you. Justin still watches cartoon's so he doesn't know how valuable his opinion really is. 

He only had one friend till he was about seventeen. Daphne had always been there, she was the first girl he has ever kissed and will ever kiss. He calls her Daph and secretly she calls him JJ . It's a thing that goes long back. It means something to him. 

He still remembers being a six year old silly blond head boy. He remembers being in the sand box.

'Hey Daph.'

He has clumps of sand in his pudge hands. Daphne is the only one of his friends to know he was ever slightly fat. 

'yeah.' Her frizzy red hair gleaming and standing straight out in the sun

'one day you wanna make some babies?'

It seems like a perfectly normal and locigal question for him to ask . 

Daphne giggles and seems to like the idea because she just nods and goes back to making her sand castle. Justin wants to continue this little talk though.

'my mommy told me you have to be married to make them though.' 

He exactly can't remember his mom's words but he remembers how her forehead crinkled and how she said in a soft and walm voice that something that started with an S was like a precious flower. He was very confused. 

Daphne looks at him, hands him so sand 

'JJ.' She takes a breath 'I'll be your wife.'

'yes.' He pauses and hands her his clump of sand ' we can live in a sand castle home.'

He always thought Daphne would be the best friend. He wasn't wrong, she has and always will be but things change. He learned that at seventeen. 

When he met Brian he never saw a friend not even a lover. He saw this amazing man who was going to take his virginity . Over the years though Brian had become more than this amazing man, more than this figure in his life who took care of him, paid for food, schooling, clothes and his damn health. Brian, believe it or not , became his second best friend. He never really thought about it much, cause he was told often by the same lover/best friend that he talked and thought just too much for a boy his age.

One rain evening on a Tuesday he's watching television. The Power fuzzed all the other channels and he's stuck watching the Spanish channel. It isn't really all that bad. He's suspecting Marco of cheating on Anthony with Anthony's brother Rico. Just as a big fight is breaking out, the loft door opens to reveal Brian soaked in wet clothes, and a angry look on his face. He's dripping and all Justin can think is, that's got to suck.

'Bad day dear.'  
He has to say this with his head turned back to the television. He can't miss this.

'It was swell. Where the fuck is dinner?' His angry seeping.

Justin can feel the tension, on the television and in the loft. 

'I got distracted.'

'Distracted' Really' What could possible distracted you sunshine?' 

Justin ignore him as Rico just got a slap. 

'Damn it, Rico. Why are the cute one's always hurt?' 

'What are you babbling about now?'   
Brian was changing in the bedroom and Justin peered over to get himself a glimpse. It was always such a nice sight. 

'Nothing.'

'uh-uh.'   
The only good response without a fight. '

Brian appeared, sweats and a white t-shirt. He always looked so good. He laid himself down on the couch.

'Sonny boy , I leave you alone for the day and I come back to you watch the Spanish Soap channel. Really why do I even bother?' 

'cause I have a great ass and I know just what to do with my mouth.'

Brian just rolled his eyes

'Want to know what's going on?'

He places his head in Brian's lap. Brian looks down into beautiful blue eyes and feels himself being sucked in

'Why not, it's raining like fucking crazy.'

'So Rico is like his major player and Anthony is all grr because marco is so cheating on him with his Anthony brother who, by the way , is Rico and is so the best looking one in the bunch, reminds me kinda of you except well Spanish.'

'We have a gay Spanish Channel?'

Justin nodded

'Do they fuck?'

Justin nodded again with a bigger smile

'Is this your life?'

Justin looked away shyly. 

'Tomorrow I'll rent you real porn and maybe if your lucky I'll fuck you.' 

'Oh save me the trouble.' Justin punched Brian's arm softly and went back to watching the soap. 

Justin realized that day that the thing about only one best friend was a complete lie. Also that the fact that your lover can also be your best friend was obviously true. Even though Brian would deny it somehow Justin had become friends with Brian. Somehow when they were fucking they had seem to find time just to laugh and watch the Spanish Channel. In a way it remind him of the time Daphne made him watch a whole Marathon of Buffy and then insisted he talked to her about it for hours at a time. It was just way to much. Brian however would do it for Justin. 

After all what could be better than a boyfriend who was your best friend?


End file.
